


Subtle Gifts

by jr_blythe



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Friendship, baby gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jr_blythe/pseuds/jr_blythe
Summary: Ainsley Hayes brings Josh a baby gift!
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Subtle Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fanfic one time (don’t remember the name or author-sorry!) where Josh and Donna has a daughter whose favorite toy was a stuffed elephant given by Ainsley. I thought it would be fun to write the unashamed joy of Ainsley giving a republican elephant to Josh, knowing it would later be her favorite toy.

A quick tap on the door alerted Josh he had a visitor. He looked up to see Ainsley Hayes coming in with a very pink bag.

“Hi Josh. Your secretary said you had like 7 free minutes.”

Josh smiled, “yeah I have to meet Donna at a doctors appointment soon.”

“Well I just wanted to drop this off for you. Well it’s mostly for the baby.” She said with a smile as she handed him the sparkly pink bag.

“Thanks Ainsley! I’m sorry Donnas not here. You want me to take this to her?”

“Well I thought it would be more fun for you to open it”. She looked as though she was holding back a laugh and Josh eyed her suspiciously.

“Ohhhh Kay...”  
He began to pull several sheets of pink and white tissue paper out of the bag until he saw something gray. He pulled out a big elephant with floppy years.

“Ah.....it’s an elephant.” He was slightly confused as why it was important that he open the gift.

“Yeah I thought the baby would love it. Maybe she could name it Abe, or Reagan, or maybe Rose like Roosevelt.”

Josh was starting to understand the humor in her voice.  
“A republican elephant, huh?” 

“No, no, no Josh. It’s a totally bi-partisan gift. “ And now Ainsley was no longer hiding her intended smile or meaning. “Don’t you just think elephants are the most majestic creatures? Unparalleled in the animal world. Well I know you’re in a hurry. Have a great day....dad!”

As Ainsley walked backwards out the door Josh shook his head with a smile. Who would have ever thought he’d be so grateful for a Republican in his life. He’d have to make sure he found some thank you cards with a donkey on them.


End file.
